Speak Now
by Renvel Takokak
Summary: Takdir memberikan kesempatan ke-2 dan Harapan yang menciut disudut hatinya, kembali mengembang. Sebuah Undangan yang diberikan oleh seorang teman adalah awal dari perubahan hidupnya./"Aku bukan orang yang suka mengacau Upacara pernikahan–"/"Tolong lanjutkan."/ Warning: Songfict. Squel; Back to December,Oneshoot,Mind to R&R please?


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU, Rush,

Typo, Bad Language,

Drabble,Oneshoot,Drama

Squel 'Back to December'

.

Don't Like Don't Read! Please!

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Gordeng berwarna putih melambai pelan diterpa angin,suara gaduh anak-anak berpiyama khas Rumah Sakit menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mereka bermain,tertawa,bahkan ada yang –berwarna Biru telur asin– itu dipenuhi oleh benda-benda yang familiar untuk anak-anak, seperti potongan kertas yang diwarnai dan ditempelkan,Noda krayon yang menempel dimeja dan lemari,permen yang tersimpan tersembunyi di bawah karpet ,Polesan –coretan– khas anak-anak di dinding, dan para mainan yang senantiasa menjadi korban keluguan mereka. Ruangan bermain Khusus Anak –Rumah Sakit.

Kenop pintu berbahan kayu Mahoni berwarna putih itu perlahan bergerak ke kanan kekiri. Samar menghasilkan suara decitan pintu yang dibuka hati-hati dari anak menoleh, kemudian menghambur –meninggalkan aktifitas nya- mendekati seseorang yang membuka berebut, berusaha menjadi yang pertama mencapai orang yang membuka pintu.

"Neechan!"

Jerit semua anak bersamaan. Gadis itu berjongkok, membuka kedua tangannya lebar, kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Neechan kemana saja?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Ya, kami terus menunggu neechan dari kemarin sore!" salah satu bocah perempuan berambut ikal panjang ikut menggerutu meminta penjelasan.

"Aku bahkan tidak makan malam kemarin,karena menunggu neechan!" Adu anak lainnya .

"Neechan harus membayar nya," ucap anak laki-laki berambut pirang, "Atau aku akan berhenti meminum benda berwarna-warni pahit itu." gertaknya.

Hampir semua anak-anak disana memprotes, dan orang yang dipanggil 'neechan' hanya memberikan senyuman 'maaf'.

"Ayolah Neechan," bocah laki-laki berambut hitam kembali berucap "Neechan dari mana saja?"

Dia tersenyum, "Kemarin Neechan ada urusan mendadak," jawabnya tenang, lalu melanjutkan "Rumah Sakit sebelah, kekurangan -anak disana tak mau memakan Obat mereka .."

"Benarkah?"

"Neechan tak berbohong,kan?"

"Apa–"

"Kenapa menjadikan kami yang ke–2 Neechan," potong bocah perempuan berambut ikal –tadi. "Kenapa Neechan melakukan itu? Memang nya kami salah apa pada Neechan? Apa kami akan mati sebentar lagi? Sampai Neechan mencari anak lain? Sampai Neechan tak memperdulikan perasaan kami? Kenapa neechan mengapaikan semua rasa percaya dari kami? Apa– "

"Diamlah Claes!"

"Aku hanya bertanya Yami-kun,apa itu salah?" Bocah perempuan yang dipanggil Claes merenggut, "Aku hanya tak ingin Neechan meninggalkan kita." Suaranya memelan.

"Menangislah." anak –yang bernama Yami– itu berdecak sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya didada.

Claes melirik sebal kearahnya, "Aku tak menangis,Bakka!"

"Terserah padamu,dasar bocah cengeng." balasnya sengit.

"Hei! kau juga seorang Bocah!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak cengeng sepertimu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak cengeng!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku harus berbicara berapa kali lagi? Ku bilang aku tidak menangis,Bakka!

"Pembohong."

"Aku tak berbohong!"

"Tak ada anak yang akan mengakui dirinya seorang pembohong."

"Uhh .. Kau menyebalkan!"

Terjadilah perang dingin antara dua anak itu –Claes dan Yami– dengan dikerumini anak-anak lainnya yang mencoba menahan tawa mereka.

Seorang anak laki-laki bermata abu kebiruan muncul dari balik meja, "Bisakah neechan memaklumi mereka?" ujarnya sambil melirik bosan kearah kerumunan, "Sejak makan malam kemarin sikap Claes berubah mengikuti orang-orang didalam Film menurut Yami,perubahan Claes sangat mengganggu." Jelasnya.

Gadis itu menggangguk. Dia mengerti bagaimana anak zaman sekarang,mereka menyukai gaya yang berlebihan. Gaya yang terkadang tak sopan untuk seperti; Drama Queen. Masih dengan senyuman yang hangat dia bertanya, "Apa kemarin ada yang hal spesial yang Neechan lewatkan,Tashi-kun?"

Anak itu terdiam sebentar,tangan kanannya menggaruk pipinya pelan,pandangan matanya beralih keatas langit-langit kamar yang digambari bentuk awan, sesekali alisnya tertaut mengingat sesuatu."Entahlah.. Kurasa tak ada ." jawabnya. "Tapi, dari kemarin Ino-neesan terus bolak-balik mencarimu."

Kepala gadis itu sedikit limbung,memiring. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, katanya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." Tashi mengangguk yakin,kemudian tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

Gadis itu bergumam sesaat, menggumamkan suatu kata yang sedikit mirip dengan 'oh' atau 'begitu ya'.Pandangannya turun kali dahinya mengernyit lalu didetik berikutnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya ,kembali mengernyit ,menggeleng,mengernyit dan menggeleng. Mungkin dia sedang menebak –hal- apa yang akan disampaikan temannya itu. Tashi kembali menggaruk pipinya, memandang bingung neechan didepannya. "Neechan baik-baik saja?" terdengar nadanya sedikit khawatir.

Dia tersenyum simpul,mata-nya kembali menatap bocah dihadapannya, "Baiklah,Neechan pergi dulu sebentar." jawabnya sebelum berdiri dan menghilang dipintu berwarna putih yang masih terbuka.

Anak-anak yang berkerumun menoleh,melirik bubar sambil merutuki nasibnya –yang ditinggalkan lagi–.Tashi hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil berpikir 'orang dewasa selalu membingungkan'. Dia berbalik kemudian memutar bola matanya, Yami dan Claes masih kakinya,berjalan menuju mereka dan berhenti tepat ditengah merenggang,memisahkan jarak keduanya.

"Berhentilah beradu mulut,neechan sudah pergi."

.

:-:-:-:

.

Suara ketukan sepatu di atas lantai bergema pelan –tetapi keras- dari ujung-keujung koridor. Seseorang yang memakai jas putih dan sepatu Minnetonka putih,tampak berjalan sedikit poster ataupun tulisan tentang kesehatan,menempel di dinding yang hanya tersenyum simbul ketika ada perawat atau pasien yang berpapasan dan menyapanya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan menelusuri koridor,dia sampai di belokan pintu dari _Kaca Transparan_ menutup melihat sesuatu yang berbeda didalam sana,didalam sana lebih -nya menengadah _'Cafetaria Rumah Sakit',_ begitulah tulisan yang berada diatas sedikit menimbang-nimbang akhirnya dia memasukinya.

Angin meyeruak gaduh memenuhi seluruh gendang telinganya,orang-orang yang membawa nampan berisi makanan berlalu-lalang disana orang yang memakai Jas yang sama Putih panjang, Jas khas Dokter.

Matanya dengan perlahan menyusuri setiap tempat di pandangannya berhenti disebelah utara,ada sebuah Food Court dari kejauhan seorang gadis berambut pirang ponytail melambai pelan terbuka seperti mencoba mengatakan dia berlari kecil kearah gadis itu.

"Hai Forehead," ucap gadis itu, "Lama tak jumpa."

"Semua hal yang kulakukan selalu terasa lama untukmu,Ino." Dengusnya sembari duduk,gadis bernama Ino itu hanya terkekeh kecil. "Aku dengar kau mencariku dari kemarin. Ada apa?" lanjutnya.

Ino hanya tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika kita memesan sesuatu dulu?"

"Ayolah Pig, aku sibuk hari ini." ucapnya dengan nada lelah."Masih ada beberapa Rumah Sakit yang harus ku kunjungi hari ini." Tangannya terangkat,memijit dahinya pelan.

"Maaf, aku melupakan yang satu ." balasnya dengan Lidah yang sedikit terjulur keluar.

Gadis dihadapannya mendengus, "Kau sudah tua,eh?"

"Kalau aku sudah tua,berarti kau sangat lebih tua Sakura." cibirnya

"Terserah." ucapnya sekena,lalu menatap bosan kearah Ino."Katakan keperluanmu,Pig."

"Kau serius? Kau tak ingin memesan terlebih dahulu? Ayolah memesan sesuatu tidak akan memakan waktu sepanjang hari." Ino menyodorkan daftar menu.

"Aku serius Ino,aku tidak bisa." sebelah tangannya menyodorkan balik daftar menu.

"Sungguh? Untukku?" Ino mengubah nada suaranya menjadi sedikit memelas,kemudian kembali meyodorkan Daftar menunya.

"Oh Ino,mengertilah .."

"Hanya sebentar Forehead.."

"Aku tak bisa–"

"Baiklah, baik." Ino memotong perkataannya sambil menarik kembali daftar menu-nya. "Dokter Haruno Sakura,jika kau benar-benar tidak ada waktu,aku akan langsung To The Point." Wajah Ino berubah serius, tak ada lagi mimik hangat ataupun memelas seperti tadi. "Apa kau dan Naruto sudah bertemu?"

Sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi memijit dahi,turun perlahan. "uummm … ya. Sewaktu perpisahan SMA, 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Aku tahu itu,aku sudah menceritakan kejadian perpisahan di Taman sudah tahu semua macam hal yang kau sebut– ahh sudahlah." Ino menepuk dahi nya pelan, "Begini, jadi singkatnya. Kau dan Naruto belum bertemu lagi,kan?"

Perasaan aneh mulai menguar dalam dadanya,mungkin pertanda buruk. Dengan ragu Sakura mengangguk, "Ya .."

Ino menarik napas berat. "Naruto sudah pulang ke Jepang sekarang." Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apa itu benar? Ino kembali melanjutkan, "Tunggu, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu…" Ino merogoh sesuatu dalam tas Sakura ragu lalu menarik nafas yang berat –lagi. Disodorkannya,sebuah kertas berwarna kuning gading,berhiaskan beberapa ukiran menatap Ino penasaran. "Bacalah, itu ku dapatkan dari Shikamaru kemarin."

Sakura mengambilnya, ditatapnya kertas itu setiap huruf dan kata dengan teliti.

Perlahan selembar kertas itu bergetar di tangan wajahnya menampakkan sorot terluka yang teramat dalam. Pipinya dihiasi warna merah padam, dirasanya matanya memberat,seperti menahan itu, Sebuah Undangan Pernikahan. Namikaze Naruto dan Shion.

Air mata Sakura jatuh perlahan, dadanya ada yang menyumbat didalam Paru-paru nya. Kertas Undangan ditangannya terlepas begitu saja.

"Aku tahu Sakura, kau pasti sulit menerima itu," ujar Ino sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar tissue , "Tapi, itulah yang terjadi sekarang."

Sakura tak menjawab, dia sibuk menenangkan ,perasaanya. 5 tahun tak bertemu dan sekarang dia menemukan orang yang pernah mencintainya –sehidup semati-,akan menikah. Menikah besok. Menikah dengan seorang gadis yang baru dia dengar namanya sekarang.

Secepat itukah orang yang mencintainya dimasa lalu melupakannya? Hanya 5 tahun. Apa itu lama?

Ino memandang sahabatnya iba, "Sudahlah Sakura.." Ino tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan."Aku memang tak mengalami apa yang kau alami. Tapi aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan .."

Kepala Sakura tertunduk,dahinya menempel ke matanya menatap lantai,sesuatu dari matanya berjatuhan,membasahi tak bisa benar-benar sesak.

Ino berdiri,berjalan kearah bangku disebelah kiri Sakura. "Jangan seperti ini Sakura," Ino duduk disebelahnya, "Harapan pasti masih ada untukmu.."

Sakura menggeleng. Tangan kanannya memukul-mukul meja pelan. "Tidak, tak ada harapan Besok ... dia …" tukasnya sambil terisak.

Ini salahnya,ini dia tidak melepaskan Naruto 5 tahun yang lalu. Harusnya dia tak berpaling –meskipun sedetik– , harusnya dia terus bersama Naruto,sampai Ajal mutlak salahnya,ini salahnya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya,lalu merangkul gadis Ponytail disampingnya."Ini salahku Ino, salahku. Ha-harusnya aku– " isakannya semakin keras.

Ino mengelus punggung Sakura pelan, "Sssstt… Sudahlah,jangan salahkan dan Dia berpisah karena 'Takdir berkata itu yang harus terjadi'.Kau tak bisa menentangnya,Forehead."

"T-tapi aku masih ingin bersamanya Ino,a-aku mencintanya. Aku mencintai N-naruto." dia berteriak pelan. Beberapa orang menghentikan aktifitasnya hanya untuk memandang mereka memberikan sebuah senyuman yang bertanda 'maaf,temanku sedang bersedih' kepada para pengunjung Cafetaria .

"Sudahlah, ada waktu untuk menyesalinya." Ino mengambil tissue di meja dengan tangan kirinya,mendorong Sakura pelan,lalu menyodorkan tissue-nya. "Lebih baik kau datang ke Upacara pernikahannya besok."

Sakura menatap Ino tak percaya. Apa-apaan gadis didepan ini, dia baru saja menangis bahkan matanya masih basah dan sembab. "Semua saraf-mu mulai rusak." Dia mendesis disela isakannya.

"Tak ada apapun yang rusak,Sakura. Jika kau mau,silahkan periksa." Ino menundukkan kepalanya sesaat kearah Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku melakukan …." Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ino hanya tersenyum aneh kearah Sakura, "Jangan bertanya,lebih baik turuti kata-kataku."

Dari pengalaman,Sakura tahu jika Ino sudah berbicara seperti itu pasti dia mempunyai sesuatu hal yang akan dia tissue ditangan Ino, "Baiklah .." dia mengusap sisa air matanya perlahan. "Kau punya rencanakan?"

.

:-:-:-:-:

_**Songfict**_

'_**Speak Now'**_

_**By**_

_**Taylor Swift**_

:-:-:-:-:  
.

Beberapa mobil mewah seperti; Maybach 57,Pagani Zonda dan Lamborgini, berjejer rapi diparkiran sebuah -orang berpakaian Jas dan Gaun berlalu lalang disekitar gereja –dalam maupun luar.

Sakura turun dari mobilnya sambil menelpon seseorang. Sesekali mengangguk atau menggeleng,memberi jawaban pada si penelpon –ya meskipun orang diseberang sana tak dapat melihatnya– .Setelah beberapa langkah dari parkiran Sakura mematikan handphone-nya. Gaun peachy-nya melambai pelan diterpa semilir angin yang melintas begitu yang coba dia sanggul,beberapa bagiannya mulai terjatuh ke sisi mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya,harusnya dia tak menyanggul baik membiarkannya terurai,dari pada seperti merogoh jepit kecil dari dalam tasnya,kemudian memasangnya tersembunyi dibalik rambut menit dia mencoba merapihkan rambutnya agar seperti semula. Meskipun tak ada kaca sebagai cerminan dirinya,dia cukup yakin bahwa dia sudah benar memasang jepitnya dengan dia meneruskan langkahnya,berjalan menuju gereja. Ada beberapa orang tersenyum kearahnya.

Dia kembali berhenti,bukan karena ada barang yang tertinggal dimobil atau helaian rambutnya kembali dia masih ragu untuk masuk kali diliriknya Handphone yang berada dalam genggaman tangan dia harus seharusnya dia menyetujui usulan Ino; untuk datang ke Upacara Pernikahan jika rencananya gagal?

Gigi atasnya menekan bibir bawahnya pelan,kembali menimang-nimang untuk keseratus dan menangis atau masuk dan mengeluh,kenapa dia harus merasakan hal seperti ini dihidupnya?

Sebuah tepukan pelan pada pundaknya, pemuda ber-Jas hitam dengan alis yang super tebal,tersenyum lima jari padanya.

"Yo Sakura-san." Sapa pemuda itu, "Bagaiman kabarmu? Lama tak bertemu."

Sakura berbalik, membalas senyuman pemuda itu. "Ahh Lee-san, Aku denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Alisku semakin tebal." Lee menunjuk alisnya, kemudian terkekeh. "Jadi? Apa kau sudah siap?"

Sakura kembali mengigit bibirnya "Entahlah.. Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan benar?"

Lee tertawa kecil, "Mencoba lebih baik dari pada kau menangis seumur hidup didalam kamar." ucapnya "Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri." Lee mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat,mungkin ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan Lee. "Baiklah aku siap." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura berjalan –disamping Lee– memasuki beberapa rangkaian bunga yang dipajang didepan gereja,ucapan selamat dari depan pintu gereja,seorang gadis Blonde mendekatinya. Tak lupa dia menyeret pemuda berambut nanas disampingnya.

"Kurasa ada pasangan baru disini." ucap gadis itu sambil berdehem "Lee kapan kau akan menikahi Sakura?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sakura memberikan tatapan tajam pada gadis Blonde didepannya.

Sementara Lee hanya menggaruk rambutnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan Sakura-san," Lee melirik Sakura, kemudian tersenyum lima jari. "Aku hanya mengantarnya,untuk memperbaiki perputaran Takdir dihidupnya."

Sakura tersenyum meremehkan kearah si 'Blonde'. "Kau dengar Ino-Pig?"

Ino hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah tawa ringan.

"Apa kabar Lee? Bagaimana dengan Sekolah Karate-mu?" ucap pemuda berambut Nanas menyela, "Semakin lama rambutmu semakin bulat dan mengkilat."

Lee kembali tersenyum dan tertawa,kemudian mengajaknya bersalaman ala pria. "Aku baik Shikamaru, Terimakasih karena telah memperhatikanku."

Kedua pemuda itu -Shikamaru dan Lee- meneruskan obrolan kecilnya,mungkin hitung-hitung reuni.

Sakura kembali melamun untuk kesekian Ino,melirik kesana-kemari,mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menarik. Pandangannya berhenti pada sepasang orang yang baru memasuki pintu Gereja. Pemuda bermata Hitam arang dan Gadis bergaun toska bermata amegyst. Dia mengenal pemuda itu, tapi…. siapa gadis disampingnya?

"Sakura, lihat.." Ino menyikut pelan lengan melirik Ino. "Bukan aku Forehead, Lihat disana. Itu Sasuke-kun ,kan?" Ino memberikan isyarat dengan matanya.

Sakura menolehkan malas kearah yang diisyarat kan Ino. "Ya itu Sasuke-kun,memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia semakin tampan, yakan?" Ino tersenyum memutar bola matanya,bosan. "Siapa gadis yang bersamanya?" tanya Ino, "Aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Apa kau kenal dia?" sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Sakura menarik nafas , "Dia murid pindahan Semester2 dikelas 3-4, sewaktu SMA. Kau ingat?"

Alis Ino semakin terangkat, "Aku tidak tahu tentang itu,"

"Dia sepupu Neji, Hyuuga Hinata" Balas Sakura, lalu melanjutkan "Dia penyendiri, pemalu dan selalu gugup. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa kau tidak tahu kepindahannya."

Ino menggangguk pelan, lalu menoleh kearah Sakura. "Lalu kenapa dia bisa bersama Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah … Dia bukan urusanku lagi."

"Dia masalah dimasa lalumu,Forehead." Ino melirik kearah Sakura. "Sasuke adalah akar sumber masalahmu dengan Naruto, kalau bukan karena dia yang– "

Sakura memberikan tatapan bosan kearah Ino, "Sudahlah, jangan ungkit masa lalu menyebalkan."

Mulut Ino terbuka,hendak kembali Sakura sudah berjalan meninggalkannya,memasuki ruangan gereja. "Ayo .Aku ingin duduk,berdiri membuat kakimu pegal,kan?"

Ino pun akhirnya mengikuti saran Sakura untuk mencari tempat dan Shikamaru mengikuti di belakang.

Sakura,Ino, Lee dan Shikamaru mendapat meja yang paling belakang, dekat dengan tirai berwarna putih yang menempel di dinding. Beberapa celotehan keluar dari mulut mereka. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil,mendengar ke-tiga teman SMA-nya kembali bercengkrama seperti dulu. Didetik berikutnya Sakura menemukan beberapa orang berbahasa asing berdatangan memenuhi kursi tamu cerah dan ber-gaun mereka keluarga pembelai wanita?

:-:-:-:-:

I sneak in and see your friends

And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid

Somewhere back inside a room

Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

:-:-:-:-:

Pendeta yang mungkin sudah berumur 67 tahun muncul dari belakang Altar. Membawa sebuah buku kitab ditangannya. Dan berdiri ditempat ditengah tamu undangan di dalam gereja mulai diam.

Seorang pemuda ber-Jas dan berdasi Hitam –yang amat Sakura kenal– berjalan kearah Altar. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik,berkulit tan,bermata biru dan mempunyai cengiran yang yang menjadi alasannya datang ke Upacara Pernikahan orang yang Sakura cari, Namikaze Naruto.

Tidak lama 3 orang anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun –mungkin–, memakai Jas putih kecil menyusulnya,kemudian berdiri ditepian jalan yang menuju Altar.

Seseorang –entah dimana- berteriak untuk memainkan Lagu dari piano pun mulai dimainkan. Lagu yang menurut Sakura sangat lagu penjemput kematian.

Tampaklah dua orang keluar dari sisi lain laki-laki –yang berumur– dan seorang gadis bermata ungu pudar. Gadis yang memakai gaun –berbentuk kue- putih,bermahkota perak dan berkerudung pengantin menutupi wajahnya yang menjuntai ke rangkaian bunga di tangan kirinya,menggandeng laki-laki itu di tangan kanannya.

"Apa dia wanita Inggrisnya?" cetus Ino tiba-tiba, "Dia Shion?"

Sakura hanya terdiam,tak ada niat untuk lebih memilih memandang Naruto ,Naruto yang sedang berdiri diAltar dan tersenyum.

Diam-diam Sakura bergumam; Aku tahu dari sorot mata-mu harap dia itu aku,kan?

.

Fond gestures are exchanged

And the organ starts to play

A song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains

It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen

But I know you wish it was me,

You wish it was me

Don't you?  
:-:-:-:-:

Shion dan Ayah-nya berjalan dikarpet –merah- menuju Altar,suara kamera yang sedang memotret terdengar lagu dari piano pun semakin berdenging,semakin suram memenuhi telinga Sakura.

Tiga anak perempuan yang membawa keranjang bunga –untuk ditabur- berdiri disisi seberang anak laki-laki ber-Jas.

Ayah-nya melepaskan genggaman-nya dan dan Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kearah Shion. Kemudian mereka berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan,menuju Pendeta.

Sakura menahan sungguh membuat perasaannya teriris. Semua kenangan di SMA nya dulu dengan Naruto melayang dibenaknya.

Pendeta membuka kitabnya,kemudian membacakan khotbah sebelum pemberkatan dimulai.

Orang-orang didalam gereja mendengarkan apa yang diucapakan Pendeta,sampai pendeta menutup kitabnya dan berbicara, "Sebelum Pemberkatan dimulai," Pendeta itu memandang kesegala arah gereja. "Silahkan katakan jika ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini atau kau akan menyesal dan diam selamanya."

Suasana semakin hening,tak ada seorang pun yang fotografer pun berhenti memotret. Lee dan Ino memandang kearah Sakura bersamaan.

"Kau keberatankan,Sakura-san?" bisik Lee

"Katakan atau kau akan menyesal untuk ke-dua kalinya,Forehead." timbal Ino

Jantung Sakura memompa lebih cepat,keringat sedikit bermunculan diwajahnya,digigitnya bibir bawahnya pelan. Ragu. Sakura melirik Shikamaru yang masih serius melihat kedepan Altar.

"Lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Akhirnya Shikamaru ikut ber-ucap.

Napas Sakura memberat, dia kembali menghela napas dengan berdiri dan dalam sekejap semua mata tertuju padanya,dikepalkannya tangannya yang bergetar.

"Maaf, tapi aku sangat keberatan."

Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat semua tamu Undangan terkejut,salah satunya Sasuke dan Hinata yang tak menampakkan dirinya sedari tadi.

"S-sasuke-kun itu S-sakura-san kan?" Hinata bertanya pelan,

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, tangannya mengetuk meja pelan. "Ternyata semua yang kau karang,menjadi nyata Dobe."

Hinata menatap Sasuke penasaran, karang apa? Nyata?

Sakura terdiam sesaat dan akhirnya Naruto menoleh hilang seketika, terganti dengan ekspresi yang ekspresi apa itu.

Orang-orang disekitar Sakura mendesis dan mencelanya dengan bahasa benar mereka keluarga Shion.

'Jangan perdulikan mereka Sakura,bicaralah. Ini kesempatanmu.'

Mata Sakura menatap mata Naruto, mata yang selalu dia rindukan. Mata yang selalu memberi kehangatan untuk Sakura dulu.

:-:-:-:-:  
I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace

There's the silence, there's my last chance

I stand up with shaky hands,all eyes on me

Horrified looks from everyone in the room

But I'm only looking at you

:-:-:-:-:

Sakura meremas gaunnya berkata "Aku bukan tipe wanita yang suka mengacau diupacara pernikahan," ucapnya "Tapi,aku tahu bukan seorang lelaki yang mau menikah dengan gadis yang salah."

Shion menatap tajam Sakura –dibalik kerudungnya– seolah tatapannya dapat melubangi kepala si Bubblegum. Sementara Naruto tak merespon apa-apa. Mulutnya pun masih terkatup. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda akan merespon.

"Maaf,bisakah kita melanjutkan Pemberkatannya?" ucap Shion menoleh ke arah Pendeta, "Aku tidak ingin pernikahanku batal karena seorang wanita gila yang tak kan,Naruto-kun?"

Naruto masih membalikkan badannya ke arah semula,menghadap pendeta.

"Ahh tapi itu melanggar– " Pendeta itu hendak mengingatkan,tetapi Shion sudah menatap tajam kearahnya. "Baiklah .." Pendeta itu menghela napas, "Saudara Namikaze Naruto. Bersediakah anda menerima wanita ini sebagai Istri yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan,bagi saudara untuk hidup bersama menurut Firman Tuhan? Bersediakan anda mengasihi dia,menghibur dia,menghormati dia dan me– "

"Jangan ucapkan sumpahmu Naruto!" ucap Sakura dengan sedikit menjerit, sekali lagi tamu undangan melirik ke yang mengandung arti negative. Sakura mencoba mengabaikannya. "Kumohon jangan ucapkan sumpahmu, Aku masih mencintaimu… Bahkan sampai sekarang."

Naruto diam tak merespon,terkesan mengacuhkan Shion kembali tersenyum dibalik kerudungnya.

"Tolong Lanjutkan." ucap Shion sedikit memerintah.

Air mata Sakura terjatuh perlahan, Kenapa Naruto tak meresponnya?

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dia cemas pada Sakura. Lee hendak berdiri. Tetapi Shikamaru menahan nya. "Ini urusan dan tontonlah."

Lee melayangkan tatapan kesal pada Shikamaru.

Sakura mulai -orang disekitarnya,memberi tatapan merendahkan yang ditakutkan Sakura terjadi.

"Aku akan menunggu diluar gereja,Naruto." ucap Sakura sedikit terisak "Aku menunggumu."

:-:-:-:-:  
I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door

Don't wait, or say a single vow

Your time is running out

And they said speak now

:-:-:-:-:

Dengan segala perasaan –kesal dan malu- yang menguasai dirinya,dia keluar dari Gereja dengan beberapa umpatan menghina dari keluarga pembelai Wanita -Shion-. Ini sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan bukan?

Dia berlari kearah parkiran,berlari secepat yang dia dari sepatu wedges –berhak tingginya- terdengar nyaring disekitar halaman gereja yang sunyi,terketuk memilukan.

Burung gereja berterbangan sayap menjauh dari atap Gereja.

Hatinya benar-benar teriris, teriris menjadi potongan yang sangat kecil. Dia mengusap air matanya kasar sambil kembali terisak.

"_**PIP!"**_

Handphone di tas-nya berbunyi,dia berhenti merogoh Handphone-nya dengan sedikit matanya pun masih turun perlahan.

Sebuah pesan singkat.

* * *

_**Received : 11:09 am – Today**_

_**Sender : (Unknown number)**_

"_Aku tidak mengatakan Sumpahku Sakura-chan. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi,aku akan ke tempat mu sekarang. Dan ya,aku senang sekali ketika kau mengatakan 'aku keberatan' di Upacara. Aku juga mencintaimu."_

* * *

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan sebelah ini Naruto? Aku benar, kan? Air matanya mengalir semakin deras,ini nyatakan? Ini berhasil kan?

Suara deruman sebuah motor sport mengintrupsi berbalik. Seorang pemuda dengan Helm Hitam, kemeja putih –lengan dilipat– ,dasi hitam longgar –berkibar–, berhenti disamping dia?

"Ayo pergi, Sakura-chan!"

Dia Naruto! Senyum Sakura semakin masih berpihak pada dirinya. Takdir masih berkata 'iya' yang terpenting,Naruto masih mencintanya.

Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah yang memanggil nama Naruto untuk kembali.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan. Jika mereka menangkap kita,mereka akan memakan kita hidup-hidup–ttebayo!"

Sakura menghapus air matanya cepat, kemudian menaikki motor. "Kukira kau akan mengacuhkanku dengan sejuta rasa malu." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa bahagia, "Terimakasih untuk semuanya Naruto.. Terimakasih .."

Naruto kembali men-starter motornya. "Semarah apa pun aku,aku pasti akan kembali untukmu Sakura-chan." Naruto membalas tawa Sakura, "Dan selama apapun aku berpisah denganmu,aku pasti tidak bisa melupakan Cinta Pertamaku–ttebayo!"

'**BRUM!'**

Naruto melepaskan Rem-nya, dan men-gas angin menyibakkan rambut si Bubblegum.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu,Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto disela helmnya "Aku berjanji tak akan melepaskanmu . Tidak untuk apapun."

Pipi Sakura memerah. Dilingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Naruto. Uhh.. sudah berapa tahun dia tak merasa bahagia dan dicintai sebesar ini?

"Aku bahkan lebih merindukanmu." Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya dipunggung Naruto. "Aku juga tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi,Naruto .."

.

:-:-:-:-:  
And you'll say let's run away now

I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows

So glad you were around

When they said speak now

:-:-:-:-:

.

_._

AN:

Yo Minna-san! Renvel comeback .. Hohohow!

Apa kabar minna-san! Saya benar-benar senang. Karena akhirnya saya bisa menulis Squel ini. Squel yang sudah saya tunda selama berbulan-bulan.

Lalu saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya,bila ada kesalahan atau pun ketidak sukaan minna-san terhadap semua hal yang tertulis dipenpik. Ya seperti; Slight Pair ataupun alur ceritanya yang memang absurd.

Last note,I say's Thank you to everyone who is prepared to Read,Review,Fav,Alerst this penpik or my other penpik.

Yosh Minna-san! Please Review-ttebayo!


End file.
